The present disclosure relates to a charging device including a charging roller that charges a photoconductor through contact and a brush roller that cleans the surface of the charging roller, and an image forming apparatus including the charging device.
Hitherto, image forming apparatuses utilizing electrophotographic printing such as copying machines, printers, and facsimiles are known. Such an image forming apparatus includes a drum type photoconductor, a charging device disposed so as to follow along the outer circumferential surface thereof, an exposure device, a developing device, and a transfer device etc. The charging device charges the surface of the photoconductor to obtain a predetermined electric potential, and includes a charging roller that is brought in contact with the surface of the photoconductor, and a brush roller that removes a toner adhered to the surface of the charging roller. The charging roller and the brush roller are rotatably supported inside a housing.